The present invention relates to a mophead for a sponge mop, and more particularly to such a mophead which comprises a sponge body, and two protective, water penetrable cover layers covered on two opposite side walls of the sponge body.
A regular sponge mop, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, is generally comprised of a handle 7, a presser plate 713, a lever 71, a link 711 connected between the lever 71 and the presser plate 713, a mophead holder 712 fastened to the bottom end of the handle 7, and a mophead 8 installed in the mophead holder 712. The lever 71 can be operated to move the link 711 up and down, causing the mophead 8 to be compressed by or released from the presser plate 713. The mophead 8 is a piece of sponge having open spaces 81 in it. Because the mophead 8 is a piece of sponge directly installed in the mophead holder 712, frequently operating the presser plate 713 to squeeze the mophead 8 may cause the mophead 8 to be damaged or permanently deformed. Furthermore, because the mophead 8 is soft and flexible, it does not produce a suitable friction force to remove dirt from the floor when moved over the floor. Therefore, this structure of sponge mop cannot effectively clean the floor.